


You've Got Mail

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Emails, Epistolary, F/M, I miss this show, Starkko FTW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Starr and Markko's burgeoning bond as documented in emails.
Relationships: Starr Manning/Markko Rivera





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Cole went to prison for killing Eli.

**TO: FilmGuy* rmail.com  
FROM: ShiningStarr*hotnet.com**   
  
Hey Markko! It’s Starr. I haven’t heard from you in weeks - not since you left to go back to UCLA. I hope you are doing well. Heck I need to  know that you are.   
  
You haven’t answered any of my voice mails and I don’t want to sound like some insecure nag … but are we okay?   
  
Let me know-   
Starr   
  
~**~*   
  
**TO: ShiningStarr* hotnet.com  
FROM: FilmGuy*rmail.com**   
  
Hey Starr. I am sorry I have been out of touch lately. It’s just that classes and a film project have kept me extremely busy. I know it’s no excuse though. I’m such a lousy friend!   
  
How are you since … everything happened? Please reply. I promise to keep in touch better from now on.   
  
-Markko   
  
P.S. We’re okay. At least I hope so. Why would you think otherwise?   
P.P.S. How's Hope??   
  
~*~*~*   
  
**TO: FilmGuy* rmail.com  
FROM: ShiningStarr*hotnet.com**   
  
I hope UCLA is treating you right. I know whatever project you are working on will be a hit.   
  
As for you being a lousy friend, PLLLLEASE! We both know that’s not true. You and … can I say her name … are the best friends I’ve ever had. I never want that to change.   
  
I am okay myself or trying to be with everything that happened. Hope is keeping me sane right now.   
  
I’ll let you get back to your studies.   
  
Starr   
  
P.S. I don’t know really why I thought we weren’t okay. Things just don’t make a lot of sense these days.   
P.P.S. Hope's doing alright.   
  
~*~*~*   
**  
TO: ShiningStarr* hotnet.com  
FROM: FilmGuy*rmail.com**   
  
Hey Starr. School is okay. Harder than I thought it would be but I’m going to see it through somehow.   
  
As for LANGSTON – you do mean Langston right? – of course you can say her name. As long as I can say HIS name. I mean, I don’t want to upset you by mentioning him but …It might be easier if we could just say how we feel like we used to.   
  
And I know things don’t make a lot of sense for you. For me either actually. But some way we’ll get through this… right?   
  
Take care Short Stuff!   
  
Your friend always; even when things are rough,   
Markko R.   
  
~*~*~*   
**  
TO: FilmGuy* rmail.com  
FROM: ShiningStarr*hotnet.com**   
  
Short Stuff? Who are you calling Short Stuff? You’re not exactly the Jolly Green Giant either! LOL LOL LOL   
  
But being more serious now, yes I meant Langston. She really hurt you and I didn’t want to remind you of that I guess. I love her to death but she must have been crazy or something to do what she did. But for what it’s worth, I know she’s sorry that she hurt you.   
  
Anyway yes you can say COLE’S name. I promise I am not going to break down if I hear him mentioned or read about him in your emails. He’s kind of the elephant in the room anyway right? Yeah I miss him. So, so much; every day I miss him. But the worst part is that HOPE misses him. She asks for her daddy all of the time and I don’t know how to tell her he’s not coming back – not for five years at least. She doesn’t understand why he left. She feels abandoned and it totally sucks.   
  
And yeah we’ll get through this someway … We have to.   
  
Take care –   
Starr   
  
~*~*~*   
  
**TO: ShiningStarr* hotnet.com  
FROM: FilmGuy*rmail.com  
**   
It was nice to read all of those LOLs in your last email. I am such a comedic genius, I know! And no I’m not short. No way. I’m almost 5’5 now! LOL LOL LOL (All that LOLing hurts my stomach!!)   
  
Now on to the serious stuff…   
  
I will always care about Langston; always. She was my first love and I don’t want to hate her anymore. But I’ve moved on. Okay at least I’m trying to move on. I met someone new actually. Please don’t go all girly on me and demand all the gory details. I’ll just attach a photo of her and you can tell me what you think. Her name is Laurie and she’s actually a senior here at UCLA. Yes, I’ve gotten myself involved with a Cougar LOL - NOTTTTT! She’s actually only three years older than me. She also happens to be a movie producing genius too.   
  
I’m glad we can talk about Cole. I miss him too. I just didn’t want to dredge up any hurt feelings because I know you’re going through enough as it is. I am sorry to hear about Hope. She’s so sweet; she doesn’t deserve this. She’s the niece I never had and I just don’t want her to be so sad. I know it won’t fix anything but maybe we can video conference soon and I can chat with Hope – man to toddler.   
  
Let me know-   
Markko   
  
~*~*~*   
**  
TO: FilmGuy* rmail.com  
FROM: ShiningStarr*hotnet.com**   
  
5’5 really? I was thinking 5’3 at the most! Don’t get mad LOL I’m teasing… sort of.   
  
I opened the attachment picture of Laurie. She’s really cute with all of that curly red hair and those freckles. I really hope she makes you insanely happy because you deserve that and so much more.   
  
By the way, you’re not dredging up anything I don’t already think about 200000x a day! Don’t worry about that. And yes, please video conference with Hope. She will love it. So will I. Let me know the time and we’ll be there!   
  
Bye for now,   
Starr   
  
~*~*~*   
**  
TO: ShiningStarr* hotnet.com  
FROM: FilmGuy*rmail.com**   
  
5’3??!!! Hey… I  resemble that! haha   
  
Glad you like the look of Laurie. She’s really cool – very smart and funny. Easy on the eyes too. I think we’re good together but Starr, you know what? You deserve to be happy too. You really do. Don’t give up on finding happiness! Heck I won’t let you.   
  
Yes! I am glad for the video conference. How does 4pm California time sound? That will be 7pm your time. This Sunday! Does that work???   
  
Markko   
  
~*~*~*   
**  
TO: FilmGuy* rmail.com  
FROM: ShiningStarr*hotnet.com  
**   
7pm my time is perfect. Hope will have finished dinner and her bath by then.   
  
Oh and thanks for breaking down the time conversion. I soooo couldn’t have figured it out myself!   
  
Starr   
  
*~*~*   
**  
TO: ShiningStarr* hotnet.com  
FROM: FilmGuy*rmail.com**   
  
I detect sarcasm in that last email haha   
  
Talk to you on Sunday.   
  
Markko


End file.
